Leaving Home
by Narutard212
Summary: This is a YAOI! Meaning boyXboy! Beware, think before entering! Other than that, it's a narusasu.


Leaving Home

Naruto stood dumbfounded at the base of the stage, conscious that the whole entire villages' eyes were focused on him. Sasuke had finally come home to him, only to be captured and put on death row for his actions. Oh, how Naruto had longed to see Sasuke again, to hold him in his arms, to feel his soft black hair run through his fingers, but it was all for naught.

Now Naruto stood at the base of the execution stage, watching as Sasuke was dragged up the stairs. As Sasuke was released, his eyes found Naruto's and there raged such a passion and longing, Naruto's heart throbbed painfully. "Naruto…" The words drifted to his ears on the wind, meant for him only. The ache in his heart grew and he turned away, shameful of the tears in his eyes.

When Naruto looked back, it was as if the world froze. Not a sound was heard, only the gently creaking as the trees swayed in the wind. Sasuke was still gazing at Naruto, his arms outstretched, palm upward. His eyes were filled with yearning, begging Naruto, his love, to look at him, to love him too.

And Naruto did love him back, with all his heart he did, but this was a difficult choice to make: betrayal to his village or betrayal to his love?

On one hand, Sasuke had left Naruto to pursue his hate rather than his love; he had left him to suffer along in the village. But on the other hand, it was evident now that he had kept their love alive, suffering along with Naruto, though not close in space they were close in spirit. Was this love really worth becoming a rouge shinobi for? Was Sasuke worth enough for Naruto to forsake his own village?

Naruto gazed at Sasuke, searching for the answer in his visage. Was it worth that pale face, the raven black hair? Those deep, dark eyes, his kissable lips? As Sasuke's eyes bored into Naruto's, pleading for forgiveness, Naruto knew his answer.

Bounding up the stage steps two at a time, Naruto grabbed a kunai out of his pocket and held it out to the crowd. Grabbing Sasuke's hand and pulling him close, Naruto close his fist around the knife and pointed it towards himself. Quick and without thought, as is the shinobi way, Naruto cut a deep scratch into his headband, making him a rouge.

Not a second glance was cast as Naruto bounded out of the village, leading Sasuke by the hand,. He knew they had little time to get away before they sent a retrieval squad after them.

Naruto and Sasuke ran for hours, not talking nor taking a break, only gripping each other's' hand tightly as they ran. Only did they stop when night had fallen and they were well concealed.

"Naruto…" the same words whispered on the stage, the very last word spoken before they were separated.

"Why?" Naruto asked, glaring at the ground but not dropping Sasuke's hand.

"You must believe me, Naruto, when I say that I left for you. My passion for you, it made me feel alive, every second I was away from you when I was still part of squad seven made me feel mad. But another part of my heart yearned to kill my brother, and I knew that if I couldn't love you with my whole heart, it wouldn't work out. So I set off to kill my brother so I could love you with my whole heart, love you without anything else to stop me. That wh—" Sasuke was cut off as Naruto pulled him into a passionate embrace, interlacing his fingers through Sasuke's hair like he loved to do.  
"Sasuke, you don't need to explain anymore. I love you," Naruto whispered, his lips an inch from Sasuke's ear.

"And I you," Sasuke pulled back and planted a teasing kiss on Naruto's lips. "Come and catch me, my little fox!" Sasuke bounded away and Naruto let out a growl of protest, but begun to chase him anyway. No matter what trick he tried, Sasuke always managed to evade him.

"Boo!" Sasuke turned around unexpectedly and tackled Naruto, pushing him to the ground. "Gotcha," Sasuke whispered, kissing Naruto's neck. Naruto groaned involuntarily and squirmed under Sasuke. "Now, now, you behave."

"Yea…whatever," Naruto said, blushing and turning away. Sasuke smiled ruefully and slid his hand underneath Naruto's shirt. Sasuke leaned down and nipped Naruto's ear, grinning delightfully as Naruto squirmed.

"Calm down Naruto, we're together again and we can stay together forever now. Just let yourself go, I'll take care of you now," Sasuke whispered, kissing his way down Naruto's jaw line. His lips met Naruto's and they kissed like they had never kissed before. Sasuke's lips molded against Naruto's, guiding them through a dance they both knew too well. And it was there on the forest floor they made passionate love all night long.


End file.
